


No Phun Intended

by Pretty_Odd



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Josh and Tyler are just best friends, Kittens, Sorta sad, so much goddamn fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Odd/pseuds/Pretty_Odd
Summary: You can't control fate, or can you? A few years before Tyler met Josh, he made a paper fortune teller. One day he finds it in the back of the cupboard and decides to give it a try. Soon things that come up start to become true. When it says 'You will lose your closest friend' he does everything he can to not let that happen. But everything the fortune teller has said so far has come true? Can Tyler keep his closest friend?





	

Two boys sat on a couch. One with short brown hair, the other with curly pink hair. At first glance you'd know they were best friends, just by looking at the small details. The way the older one would curl up into the pink haired one's side, the way the younger one would then go to wrap an arm around his best friend. Their name's were Tyler and Josh. Neither of them could remember a time before they knew each other, so it seems that they have been by each others sides their entire lives. They were both fourteen now, they were still just as close to each other as they were seven years ago.

"Hey Tyjo, I'm cooooold," Josh whined, he tried burying himself under his best friends arm. Tyler chuckled, "I'll go get a blanket then, wait here," the younger boy got up and walked to a closet. He was quietly whispering to himself about little things, about how happy he is Josh is staying over tonight, about how perfect life seems. He reaches the closet, it hasn't been used in a while, on the bottom shelf were some slightly dusty blankets, Tyler grabbed and armful. He was about to close the door when something bright and colorful caught his eyes. A fortune teller, or chatterbox, whatever people called them, it was old, there were a few rips on the edges, the entire thing was covered in a fine layer of dust.

Tyler knew he must've made it years and years ago, he picked it up, along with the blankets, and went to join Josh in his room. The pink haired boy was rolling around on the carpet, with a kitten. "Who's a pretty kitty? You are! Yis you are! You're so cute and floofy I'm gonna die," Josh was smiling and cooing to the tiny kitten, it was a golden color and had kind of a leopard print. "Josh, why did you bring Captain Knots?!" Tyler tried to be serious, but the kitten was just too cute, he dumped the blankets on the floor and started playing with the small creature. "Ryan was going away, so he asked me to look after him _and_ I couldn't just leave him at my house, all cold and alone," as if the kitten was on Josh's side, it looked up at Tyler with big adorable eyes.

Tyler couldn't say no to that.

He picked up Captain Knots and set him on his lap, stroking him gently as if he was the most precious thing in the world. "Hey what's that?" Josh asked after a few minutes of kitten adoration. Tyler looked over his shoulder at what Josh was pointing at, then he leaned over and grabbed it. "It's a chatterbox, you pick a number, then a color, and then you choose a color again and you get a fortune," Tyler explained. Josh was interested, "can I try?" Tyler nodded, "choose a number." "4" "1,2,3,4" "Choose a color." Of course Josh chose pink. When he had to choose a color again he chose red.

Tyler slowly lifted the flap, and began to read, "something sweet, something warm, but mostly salty will enter your life." Josh tilted his head to his side, "haha what? that doesn't even make sense." Tyler shrugged, "blame seven year old me." At that moment Tyler's mom came into his room, "do you boys want banana for dinner?" Tyler groaned, "MOM! YOU KNOW I HATE IT!" She smiled as if expecting this, "okay, don't worry boys, I was joking, I brought you pizza!" She laid a freshly cooked box of pizza down in front of the boys. Josh and Tyler's mouth started salivating at the smell. Tyler's mom smiled, "enjoy boys." "Thanks mom!" Josh said, the boys have been friends for so long that it was okay to call each others parents mom and dad, they were used to it now.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S HAWAIIAN PIZZA!" Tyler's hand shot out to grab a slice, he moaned through a mouthful of it, "soh goof!" Josh translated that to be 'so good.' He looked down at the pizza, it was loaded with pineapple pieces. "Hey Tyler..." Josh began. "Mmm?" he replied, while still chewing on his piece of pizza. "Something sweet, something warm, but mostly salty will enter your life....it can't be this damn pizza can it?" Josh said. Tyler swallowed the pizza, "huh...it could be....I was thinking Brendon, 'mostly salty' sounds like him don't ya think Jish?" Josh laughed out loud at this, "HE'S NOT SWEET OR WARM!" Tyler started laughing too, they laughed so hard tears started forming. When they had calmed down they looked down at the pizza to find it half gone.

"What? JOSH! Did you steal half the pizza?" Tyler cried, his stomach growled. "No." Tyler looked around, but then stopped, why the heck is he looking around? Pizza can't walk, he started giggling at the thought of half a pizza getting up and walking off. "Tyler I found our missing pizza," Josh starting laughing. The pink haired boy stood behind the couch, why would he look for a pizza there Tyler was never going to know. Soon he joined Josh, he started giggling madly at the scene in front of him.

Little Captain Knots sat there innocently with half a pizza in front of him and tomato sauce all over his face. He let out a tiny mew, and Josh and Tyler just couldn't stay mad at him. "Let's get you cleaned up, but first Josh, throw that in the bin," he said, while looking at the pizza that's now covered in dust. "Seems like a waste," Josh mumbled. "You are free to eat it if you want," Tyler winked while giggling, "I won't tell everyone of your disgusting habits." Josh shook his head vigorously, "no thanks! bin it is." Tyler was cradling the kitten in his arms, while waiting for Josh to get back. The he saw the chatterbox, he put the tomato sauce covered kitten on the ground and reached for it.

He did all the things, then read the note, "water and fire don't mix, someone could get hurt." He wondered what it could mean when Josh got back. "Come here Captain Knots," the kitten leaped into Josh's arm, "you coming to help clean him?" Tyler was taken out of his thoughts, "huh? oh yeah." He got up and followed his best friend to the bathroom. They put the kitten in the sink and turned on the tap. Immediately warm water started flowing, Captain Knots shrieked and tried to run away, but Josh held him down firmly. The little kitten lashed out at Josh, one of his claws cut his arm, blood started flowing. "Ow! Bad Captain Knots!" Josh said. _Water and fire...._ Captain Knots was the fire....and someone did get hurt.

"It came true..." Tyler whispered under his breath. "What?" "It came true, another fortune, just like the pizza did," Tyler said. Then he went on to explain how he used the chatterbox again a second time and it came true again. Josh shook his head like he couldn't believe it, "you should throw that thing away, it's gonna mess shit up." "Come on, it's a chatterbox I made when I was a seven year old child! How can it mess things up?" Tyler said, clearly wanting to use it again to see if it comes true. "Well, I'd rather my future be clouded, I don't want to know what will come along," his friend said. Tyler shrugged, "one more time?" "Sure, but just this once." 

They went over the whole thing again, this time with a new fortune. "When the lights go out, someone will shout, making you doubt, what the fuck does that mean?" Tyler cried. "I don't know, seven year old you sounds fucked up man," Josh laughed when Tyler punched him gently in the shoulder. "Why don't I go turn off the lights, and see if there's a shout that will make me doubt, heh...even as a kid I rhymed," Tyler giggled while Josh rolled his eyes. The younger boy flicked a switch and all the lights turned off simultaneously. The room was immediately dark. The two boys waited for a moment for any shouting. A few minutes went passed and they gave up.

"Oh well, it's not alwa-" "Tyler! Did you take out the garbage?!" came Tyler's mom's muffled shout. Tyler stopped to think, he was pretty sure he did, he seems to remember taking out the trash. But then he realized, he just doubted himself when his mother shouted something. "Uh....yeah I did mom!" Tyler replied back, then he looked at his best friend, well tried to at least. "Joshie where are you? I can't see in the dark," Tyler whisper-screamed. His only reply was a quiet meow from Captain Knots, "yes I know _you_ can see in the dark, but us people can't," Tyler said to the kitten. At that moment something jumped on Tyler from behind, "RAWR!" The younger boy shrieked and fell on the floor wheezing.

"I hate you Jishwa," Tyler cried. Josh giggled, "ok Tyjo, but let's sleep now, I'm sooooo damn tired." The two boys curled up in their blankets, sleeping next to each other with the little kitten curled up in the middle. Soon they were fast asleep.

 

|-/

 

"Josh! Your mom's here to pick you up!" Tyler's mom's voice came ringing through the house. "Mmmmph," both boys complained in their sleep. Tyler's mom walked into the room, "Josh, your mom's here!" "Go away mom," Tyler and Josh both mumbled at the same time. At that moment Captain Knots jumped onto Josh's head, forcing the boy awake. "Ok, ok I'm up, jeez," Josh gathered all his things, "bye Tyler." Tyler shot up at the words, "nuuuu Jish!" Then Josh picked up Captain Knots. "Nuuuuuu kitty!" Tyler whined when he realized Josh and Captain Knots had to leave. "Awh....bye Josh, and Knots...I'll see you guys at school tomorrow then?" Tyler said. Josh nodded, "well, you'll see me, not kitty, I give him back to Ryan today."

Tyler was sad at the thought of both of them leaving. "Bye guys," he watched his best friend and the kitten leave the house. Then he was left all alone, not completely alone though. He still had his mom and, and....the chatterbox! He raced back into the room to where the chatterbox was left on the floor. Gingerly he picked it up, and began to count despite what Josh said about it 'messing shit up'. Once he got to the last part he read the words to himself, almost crying from what it said.

"You will lose your closest friend."


End file.
